La Heredera de la Luna
by Yuri Black
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN! La guerra ha terminado, pero los magos deciden exterminar los últimos lobos restantes y Harry es enviado al pasado, a la época de los merodeadores, por una divinidad con el fin de evitar que la historia se repita. Harry/Remus. Titulo cambiado
1. Prólogo

_**Titulo original: **__L'Héritier de la lune_

_**Autora**__: Misrel_

_**Traductora**__: Yuri Black_

_**Summari**__: HarryChica. __HP/RL. La guerra ha terminado, pero los magos deciden exterminar los últimos lobos restantes y Harry es enviado al pasado, a la época de los merodeadores, por una divinidad con el fin de evitar que la historia se repita._

_**Rating : **__M (posiblemente haya un lemmon mas adelante, pero en caso de que al final la autora no lo escriba lo cambiaré a K+)_

_**Pareja: **__Es un Harry/Remus, pero no es verdaderamente yaoi, porque Harry se convertirá en mujer, pero de todas formas, prevenimos: " __Homofobos NO! "_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Excepto la personalidad femenina de Harry y la historia, que le pertenecen a Misrel, su autora. Yo solo me encargo de traducir con su permiso. _

**EL HEREDERO DE LA LUNA**

**Prólogo.**

El corría. Corría sin detenerse en plena noche de luna llena. Si perdía lo que había avanzado sería su fin, por lo tanto, corría. Corría sin perder el aliento, aunque su pulso empezaba a ser errático. A pesar de las múltiples ramas que le azotaban el cuerpo. A pesar del miedo que le contraía las entrañas... A pesar del dolor que le recorría a causa de la mordedura sangrante que tenía en el hombro... A pesar del veneno que se extendía por su cuerpo... A pesar de que nunca había hecho nada malo… ¿Y todo para qué? Para protegerse de los insanos prejuicios que tenían los magos sobre las criaturas mágicas.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿No los había salvado? ¿No había sacrificado su vida por ellos? ¿Y como se lo agradecían? ¡Intentando matarlo a la primera oportunidad!

Aun recordaba cómo había empezado todo. Nunca hubiera creído que el Ministerio le traicionaría como lo había hecho. Habían tenido años de guerras, muertes, dolor i desolación y, sin embargo, en vez de alegrarse por la derrota de Voldemort, el Ministerio había decidido volver a la guerra para hacer lo mismo que el mago oscuro había intentado: un genocidio. Un genocidio de las llamadas "criaturas oscuras", como los vampiros y los licántropos.

Por supuesto, había tratado de detenerlos, de hacerlos entrar en razón. Las cosas no son así. Solo porque una minoría de esas criaturas se habían unido a Tom no había que condenarlos a todos. Ellos son como los hombres, hay buenos y malos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. El miedo que tanto tiempo llevaba acechando a los magos impedía que ellos trataran de comprender la verdad. Algunos incluso ya le habían empezado a tratar de traidor, del cobarde que no quería que la sociedad mejorase.

Des de que se anuncio la caza de los licántropos él había hecho todo lo posible para proteger tanto a esa raza como a la persona a la que amaba de esa furiosa locura. Pero no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que el Ministerio los encontrase de nuevo. Y este había matado a su amado delante suyo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Su corazón, su amor… su Remus… había sido arrancado de su lado. Des de entonces ya habían pasado varios días.

Cuando fue mordido, mientras se ocultaba en un bosque una noche de luna llena, le fue extraño haber salido casi indemne, sobre todo cuando los licántropos acorralaban y atacaban a cualquier mago solitario que les pasara por delante. Lo que más le impacto fue que los magos solo vacilaron un poco antes de dejarse llevar por sus prejuicios e iniciar su persecución.

Pero ahora, el estaba muerto de cansancio, de dolor, de tristeza y podía flaquear en cualquier momento, cosa que ellos aprovecharían para darle alcance. Solo su voluntad por salvarlos le permitía continuar su camino. De salvar a los licántropos, su nueva raza, y por lo mismo, salvar también al resto de hombres de su propio fin hacia el cual se dirigían.

Entonces corría. Corría hacia donde su nuevo instinto le indicaba. Hacia donde encontraría, al fin, su salvación; donde un nuevo inicio sería posible. Pronto lo vio, y supo que al fin había llegado a su destino. Delante de él se encontraba un pequeño claro con un altar de ceremonias en el centro de un círculo de piedras. Al fin…

Justo cuando había alcanzado el altar se oyó una voz suave y tranquilizadora decir: "Ahora estas a salvo hijo mío", para, a continuación, producirse una gran detonación, tras la cual todo se volvió negro a su alrededor. Él tuvo la sensación de ser abrazado por los brazos de una madre, los cuales lo arrullaban mientras se oía suavemente una canción de cuna.

Si, por fin estaba a salvo.

La luna era su pastor y la noche su reino.

Momentos después, Harry Potter desaparecía de la superficie de la tierra.

_Hola gente!!!_

_Bien esta es mi primera traducción, asi que espero que os guste. Si veis que hay alguna incoherencia o que hay cosas que no encajan o están mal explicadas, por favor avisadme, porque no estoy demasiado acostumbrada a traducir aun y hay muchas cosas que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que no he arreglado. _

_La verdad es que quería preguntar si alguien puede ser mi beta, ya que me vendría muy bien alguna ayudita para mirar que, al intentar no desviarme demasiado de la traducción no me exprese mal en español!_

_Hablando de la historia, los capítulos no son demasiado largos y hasta el momento solo hay 4 escritos, pero prometo que tanto yo como la autora haremos todo lo posible por actualizar de forma continua, vale?_

_Bueno, eso es todo. Ahora os dejo con la lectura, espero que la disfrutéis._

_Yuri Black_

_08 de octubre del 2009_


	2. Viaje en el espacio tiempo

_**Título original: **__L'Héritier de la lune_

_**Autora**__: Misrel_

_**Traductora**__: Yuri Black_

_**Summari**__: HarryChica. HP/RL. La guerra ha terminado, pero los magos deciden exterminar los últimos lobos restantes y Harry es enviado al pasado, a la época de los merodeadores, por una divinidad con el fin de evitar que la historia se repita._

_**Rating: **__M (posiblemente haya un lemmon mas adelante, pero en caso de que al final la autora no lo escriba lo cambiaré a K+)_

_**Pareja: **__Es un Harry/Remus, pero no es verdaderamente yaoi, porque Harry se convertirá en mujer, pero de todas formas, prevenimos: "¡Homofobos NO!"_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Excepto la personalidad femenina de Harry y la historia, que le pertenecen a Misrel, su autora. Yo solo me encargo de traducir con su permiso._

******************************************************************

**EL HEREDERO DE LA LUNA**

**Capítulo 1: Viaje en el espacio-tiempo.**

Harry se despertó en un lugar desconocido, aunque, mirándolo bien, eso no era exactamente un lugar, sino que era más bien un espacio donde lo único que había era vacio. Un vacio en el que se apreciaba la tranquilidad y el silencio sereno y calmado de la noche. Era un lugar que flotaba entre las estrellas que se podían ver a su alrededor, entre la Tierra y la Luna.... Un lugar que parecía cercano y lejano a la vez…

"_Ahora estás a salvo, mi niño. Mi querido pequeño"_ – Era la misma voz que había oído antes, en el altar. Parecía venir de ninguna parte y de todas a la vez. No se podía explicar solo estaba… allí.

Harry quiso hablar pero al intentarlo se dio cuenta de que no podía. Era incapaz de hacerlo.

"_Es porque en este lugar no tienes cuerpo. Solamente eres alma, espíritu y magia. Deja hablar a tu alma y tu cuerpo te guiará"_

Teniendo confianza en su Madre, tentó a su suerte y dejó a su alma expresarse. Aunque instintivamente conocía las respuestas, no perdía nada si planteaba algunas de sus preguntas.

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"_

Con una pequeña risa a causa de tantas preguntas, su Madre respondió:

"_Soy Dana, hermana de Gaya. Si Gaya es la Tierra, yo soy la Luna. Al principio de los tiempos, el Creador nos atribuyó la protección del planeta, pero Gaya, queriendo quedarse la Tierra, me desterró y me encadenó a la Luna, reduciendo así mi influencia sobre la esfera azul. Solo puedo actuar las noches en las que la luna es visible y las tres noches de luna llena son las únicas en las que tengo una influencia real sobre la tierra, pero para ello necesito mucha energía… Y tú, mi niño, estás en el espacio-tiempo. Estás en ninguna parte y en todas a la vez. Aquí el tiempo y el espacio no tienen importancia. En cuanto a por que estas aquí, eso es porque tu lo has deseado. Tú has deseado poder detenerlos, poder salvarlos. Tu estas aquí porque puedes tener éxito. Porque quieres cambiar el destino y tienes el poder para hacerlo."_

Harry, a pesar de los sentimientos de plenitud y tranquilidad que le invadían, se sentía perplejo. Aun tenía una pregunta por hacer, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Tenía miedo de herirla, de que ella pensara que él no quería estar allí. ¡Al contrario! Estaba honrado de encontrarse frente a su Madre. Una suave risa interrumpió sus pensamientos:

"_No lo haré… jamás me enfadaré contigo, mi niño. Va, hazme esa pregunta que te consume el alma…"_

"_¿Por qué yo?"_

"_Estás aquí porque tú eres mi heredero. No es muy común que mis hijos tengan la fuerza necesaria para entenderme, y es aun más extraño que lo hicieras siendo, además, un joven licántropo recién mordido. De las muchas criaturas que he creado a lo largo de los milenios, solo los centauros, que me entienden a través de las estrellas, y los vampiros más antiguos, han tenido la suficiente fuerza y fe para poder escucharme. Pero tú… tú has podido entenderme incluso después de que te mordieran… Y tienes un alma tan pura… ¡Eso es porque eres mi hijo! Y tú, serás mi heredero, el que salvará a todos mis hijos de la perdición de Gaya"_

La última frase de su madre atrajo el interés del joven.

"_Dime, madre, ¿por qué Gaya no intervino cuando los humanos empezaron a querer eliminar a los que eran diferentes a ellos?"_

Ante esa pregunta, Harry pudo sentir la tristeza de la encadenada diosa, que invadió el espacio y le dio la sensación de estar en el fondo de un lago lleno de pena y llanto.

"_Gaya no siempre ha sido así. Ella velaba por la Tierra como una madre por sus pequeños, pero desde que el Creador les dio vida a los humanos mi hermana desarrollo una fascinación mórbida y un poco grotesca hacia esa raza. Quedó totalmente hipnotizada por su evolución, su modo de pensar, sus inventos y su manera de ver las cosas. Estaba tan fascinada que abandonó nuestro primer objetivo. Ella fue la que provocó casi todas las guerras con el fin de observar la reacción de los mortales." _– La pena de su madre era tan grande que casi lo asfixiaba y le daba la impresión de estar ahogándose. – _"Y durante todo este tiempo, millones de criaturas han muerto, las razas se han ido apagando y millones de criaturas vivas han sufrido por su falta de acciones. ¡Y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarles! Hasta las noches de luna llena, cuando mi poder está en todo su esplendor, mis cadenas me impiden actuar directamente sobre la tierra como me gustaría… Durante millones de años he acumulado mi fuerza con la esperanza de que, un día, uno de mis niños tuviera la fuerza de querer avanzar, de querer salvarlos… y, entonces, llegaste tú… esa es la razón de que te pudiera alcanzar, hijo mío, mi heredero, solamente porque tu lo has querido"_ – la presencia de Dana se apaciguó y empezó a debilitarse – _"es tiempo de que te vayas…"_

"_Pero, ¿cómo?"_

"_Deja a tu espíritu moverse y tu corazón guiará tus pasos… Él sabrá dónde ir para que todo te salga bien, y, recuerda: el tiempo solo tiene influencia sobre el cuerpo y la magia solo tiene los limites que nosotros le imponemos…"_

El joven licántropo tubo la impresión que la pequeña diosa había desaparecido, pero sabía que ella estaría siempre a su lado; demasiado débil para actuar continuamente, pero guardando sus últimas fuerzas para ayudarle en caso de emergencia.

Durante un momento se preguntó que había querido decir: …_el tiempo solo influye sobre el cuerpo…_ ¿Quería decir que podía volver en el tiempo? Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo saber a qué momento debía volver? _… Deja a tu espíritu moverse y tu corazón guiara tus pasos…_ Seguramente tenía que hacer lo mismo que había hecho para expresarse, solo tenía que quererlo para conseguirlo. Después de todo, su madre tenía razón: _no hay límite en la magia, los límites los imponemos nosotros…_Y una cosa era segura: él quería ir al pasado…

Justo después de pensar eso, todo a su alrededor se puso en movimiento, y la tierra empezó a acercarse a gran velocidad. Era como si un punto concreto de esta lo atrajera, pero en realidad lo que se movía era el paisaje.

Cuando todo se detuvo, vio que estaba en el mismo momento y el mismo lugar en el que se había encontrado antes de que su madre se lo llevara. Y, aunque era exactamente igual, había dos cosas que mostraban la diferencia: el tiempo estaba paralizado y el estaba presente en el lugar, pero de una forma externa, como si se tratase del espectador de una película en 3D. A medida que iba viajando al pasado, veía todo lo que había pasado y decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para poder reflexionar sobre la mejor época a la cual viajar.

Podía modificar el tiempo, pero no cambiar la historia. Así pues, podía olvidarse de retroceder demasiado, ya que, de todos modos, su lenguaje sería demasiado diferente. Por lo tanto, lo mejor sería quedarse en una época en la que Voldemort estuviera vivo, pero no debía llegar demasiado pronto, ya que sino no podría evitar que la historia se repitiera. Por eso Voldemort debía existir, porque si no existía, ¿Cómo podría hacer que los magos entendieran los errores que no habían cometido?

Podía parecer idiota al decir eso, pero los magos necesitaban la existencia del mago oscuro, dentro de unos límites, para poder aprender y no cometer los mismos errores más veces. Por otro lado, había un momento que no debía repetirse: la noche de Halloween de 1981, el mismo año en el que Fudge tomo posesión del cargo de ministro. Pensándolo bien, lo más lógico sería ir a la época de los merodeadores, cuando Voldemort subió por primera vez al poder.

El Heredero sonrió al pensar en eso. Iba a poder volver a ver a su amor, su Remus… y Tonks sería demasiado joven como para quitárselo. Podía parecer egoísta decir eso, pero él quería que Lunático lo amara a él. El quería protegerle, calmarle, salvarle, amarle… Y pensando en eso, el joven no se dio cuenta que se había ido demasiado lejos en el pasado: delante de él se encontraba un Remus Lupin de tan solo 6 años.

Cuando se dio cuenta se fijo en que, seguramente, este estaba viviendo su primera transformación como licántropo, en vistas del dolor que sufría y de la duración de la transformación. Harry no quería que el pequeño Remus le temiera a su lobo, que se autodestruyese lentamente. Así que, para evitarlo, decidió llevar a cabo su primera acción en el pasado, esperando que alguna cosa cambiara para mejor en la vida del pequeño. Con gran resolución, Harry utilizó su magia y su voluntad para poder quedarse entre el espacio-tiempo y la realidad lo suficiente para dirigirse al lobo sin quedar atrapado en esta última.

"_Acéptalo…" _– murmuró el adolescente después de aproximarse a su amor – _"Aceptar a nuestro lobo es aceptar a nuestra madre… Amalo y la luna velara por ti… Tu lobo te protegerá cuando te sientas abandonado… Con él, jamás estarás solo… El será tu aliado más preciado, porque no te traicionará jamás… La luna es nuestro pastor y la noche nuestra reino… Acepta a tu lobo, no tengas miedo de él… Te protegerá hasta nuestro próximo encuentro… Quiérelo…"_

Harry volvió al espacio-tiempo con la intención de viajar, por fin, al año correcto, sin darse cuenta que tras el había dejado una pequeña piedra de color blanco nacarado que reflejaba los rayos de la luna llena. Sin darse cuenta que tras el dejaba una piedra de luna…

******************************************************************

Y hasta aquí llegó!

Bien, solo quería deciros que la autora me ha pedido ayuda para poder hacer la canción del sombrero seleccionador y, aunque ya varias personas me han dado ideas para decirle, me gustaría que vosotros también participarais.

La canción tiene que tener los siguientes temas:

_- El heredero de la luma_

_- La unión de las 4 casas _

_- Salvar a los magos de su decadencia (autodestrucción)_

_- La unión de las criaturas contra el enemigo_

_- la ayuda de sus amigos y de su amor_

_- la liberacion de la diosa _

_- Voldy (mencionado de alguna otra forma ;) )_

Bien eso es todo, gracias por leerme!!!

Yuri Black


	3. Renacimiento

_**Título original: **__L'Héritier de la lune_

_**Autora**__: Misrel_

_**Traductora**__: Yuri Black_

_**Summari**__: HarryChica. HP/RL. La guerra ha terminado, pero los magos deciden exterminar los últimos lobos restantes y Harry es enviado al pasado, a la época de los merodeadores, por una divinidad con el fin de evitar que la historia se repita._

_**Rating: **__M (posiblemente haya un lemmon mas adelante, pero en caso de que al final la autora no lo escriba lo cambiaré a K+)_

_**Pareja: **__Es un Harry/Remus, pero no es verdaderamente yaoi, porque Harry se convertirá en mujer, pero de todas formas, prevenimos: "¡Homofobos NO!"_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Excepto la personalidad femenina de Harry y la historia, que le pertenecen a Misrel, su autora. Yo solo me encargo de traducir con su permiso._

* * *

**EL HEREDERO DE LA LUNA**

**Capítulo 1: Renacimiento.**

Harry continuó retrocediendo hacia el pasado, decidiendo a que año debería ir. 1971-' 72: entrada por sus padres en Hogwarts; 72-' 73: creación del grupo " los merodeadores "; 73-' 74: descubrimiento del secreto de Remus por los merodeadores; 74-' 75: transformación de los merodeadores animagos; 75-' 76: broma peligrosa de Sirius a Severus; 76-' 77: Sirius se fuga de su casa y se va a la casa de los Potter y 77-' 78: James y Lily empiezan a salir juntos.

Estos eran los cursos escolares de sus padres, el único problema era, ¿a qué año debía dirigirse? El 5º quedaba excluido ya: sus perjuicios fueron demasiado bien oscurecidos para poder librarse de eso fácilmente. Sobre todo después del incidente con Severus Snape… Pero pensando bien en eso, Voldemort había empezado a actuar seriamente durante su 3r año, así que...

"_¡1973! ¡He aquí! ¡_"Pensó en el Heredero antes de ser expulsado del espacio tiempo.

El viajero temporal se encontró estirado sobre su espalda en un bosque en plena noche y - a juzgar el ciclo lunar - a una semana de la luna llena. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado estirado, solo sentía el frescor de la noche y el viento acariciar su piel desnuda…

"_¡¿Piel desnuda?! ¡No se supone que debería ser vestido!"_

El heredero se levantó con gran rapidez, sintiendo una gran conmoción a la altura del torso. Lentamente, bajó la mirada sobre su cuerpo, descubriendo lo que había cambiado: ¡había un par de pechos que no deberían encontrarse allí! Después de esa impresión, continuo su recorrido, observando que habían desaparecido sus intimidades masculinas. Aun estaba impactado cuando de reojo vio un mechón de cabellos plateados. Sin perder un instante, materializó un gran espejo delante de él y lo que vio lo dejo impactado. ¡No tenía ningún rasgo masculino!

El reflejo le devolvió la imagen de una joven de edad no predeterminada - habría podido tener tanto 20 años como 15 - y todo en él / ella había cambiado. Sus pequeños pies menudos, sus largas piernas aguardiente fino en lo sucesivo privado de pelos, su sexo todo lo que él allí de haber sido más femenino, su talle esbelto, un pecho fuerte y firme, aunque no había prestado atención antes a esos rasgos, sino le habría parecido que estaba mucho más desarrollada que la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts. Observó su rostro, un rostro de gran belleza; tenia los labios pulposos, pero no demasiado, los pómulos altos, una pequeña nariz fina y ligeramente respingona y grandes de ojos opalescentes ligeramente retenidos, todo esto encuadrado por una cascada de cabellos de un color blanco plateado que bajaba hasta llegarle a las caderas. Después de observarse llego a la conclusión de que definitivamente no podía definirse más como un chico.

Pero, después de esa conclusión, miró sus ojos más atentamente y observó que no eran opalescentes, sino de un color blanco lechoso. Un color característico de… ¿ciegos?

"_Tu cuerpo es ciego porque no necesitas tus ojos para ver_" Intervino de repente la voz de su Madre en su cabeza. _"Tus ojos solamente te muestran lo que tu espíritu te permite ver, mientras que tu alma y tu magia van más allá de estos límites. La magia te creó este cuerpo, no lo olvides nunca… "_

A estas palabras, la joven mujer observó que efectivamente "veía" más que con su antiguo cuerpo. ¡Veía todo el bosque! ¡A su alrededor todo era simplemente luz y sensación! Sabía que estaba en un bosque porque veía la vida la magia, el alma de todo lo que la envolvía. Y podía sentir las vibraciones de la luna en lo más profundo de su ser… ¡Podía verse porque era sólo magia!

Al mismo tiempo que observaba los cambios, sintió pulsaciones que venían de su cuerpo. Su magia pulsaba con fuerza a su alrededor, tanto que hasta podía ver su "corazón". Éste era una concentración de magia en el centro del tórax y si debía describirlo, diría que se parecía de manera extraña a una piedra de la luna.

"_Es la materialización de tu magia y también tu firma"_ explicó a la diosa. _"Quien quiera que posea un pedazo de tu firma mágica, posee una parte de ti… "_

Principio del formulario

La heredera eliminó el espejo y se materializó algo de ropa. No podía quedarse desnuda para siempre, seria indecente. El traje que hizo aparecer constaba de cuatro piezas. Unas bailarinas simples de color azul oscuro, unos pantalones grises adornados con perlas a la vez simples y chic en tejidos ligero pero tan amplios a las piernas como habríamos creído que llevaba una falda, un jersey del mismo color que seguía las curvas de su cuerpo sin ser reflejado en la piel y un cuello ancho y ensanchado con mangas largas y amplias todo en el mismo tejido que los pantalones. La última pieza consistía en un gran mantón - siempre del mismo tejido que todas las piezas anteriores pero esta vez del mismo color que las bailarinas - que podía servir para enmascarar sus cabellos y su rostro.

Se vistió, peinó sus cabellos largos en una trenza floja y se preparó mentalmente para un pequeño baño de multitudes. Tras esto, se desapareció con destino al atajo para llevar a cabo la primera parte de su plan y la razón para la cual llegó antes a su destino: crearse una identidad. Y para llevarlo a cabo, tenía un año por delante.

* * *

¡Hola! Si, lo sé, no tengo perdón!!! Hacía mucho que decía que ya lo tenía y lo iba a subir, pero es que no me acababa de gustar como me había quedado la traducción! Lo siento muchísimo!

Quería daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado RR.

Myrna Elva: espero que tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas en este capítulo! Jejeje gracias por leerme! Un besote guapa!

Alexander Malfoy Black: Me alegro de que te guste!!! A mí también me gusta por eso, porque es extraño y no se leen cosas parecidas!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!

Y también agradecer a todas las personas que han agregado este FF a favoritos: teddy666, Estrela Polar y Rianne Black.

Muchas gracias a todos!!!!

Y intentare subir para la semana que viene el próximo capítulo, pero no os prometo nada!!!

Un beso a tods!

Yuri Black


	4. El callejón – 1ª parte

_**Título original: **__L'Héritier de la lune_

_**Autora**__: Misrel_

_**Traductora**__: Yuri Black_

_**Summari**__: HarryChica. HP/RL. La guerra ha terminado, pero los magos deciden exterminar los últimos lobos restantes y Harry es enviado al pasado, a la época de los merodeadores, por una divinidad con el fin de evitar que la historia se repita._

_**Rating: **__M (posiblemente haya un lemmon mas adelante, pero en caso de que al final la autora no lo escriba lo cambiaré a K+)_

_**Pareja: **__Es un Harry/Remus, pero no es verdaderamente yaoi, porque Harry se convertirá en mujer, pero de todas formas, prevenimos: "¡Homofobos NO!"_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Excepto la personalidad femenina de Harry y la historia, que le pertenecen a Misrel, su autora. Yo solo me encargo de traducir con su permiso._

* * *

**EL HEREDERO DE LA LUNA**

**Capitulo 3. El callejón – 1ª parte.**

La he heredera se apareció en un oscuro callejón del Londres muggle que estaba junto al Caldero Chorreante. Había pensado aparecerse directamente en el Callejón, pero si quería crearse una nueva identidad en esa época debía empezar por hacerse ver en el famoso pub de magos.

Con resolución, quiso salir del callejón en el que se encontraba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que caminar por una ciudad muggle no será una tarea fácil. Podía ver la magia, el alma y la vida a su alrededor, sin embargo, había quedado ciega y, desgraciadamente, ese mundo estaba lleno de objetos inanimados, como el cubo de basura sobre el que se había sentado sin saberlo… Para estar más cómoda, materializó un bastón para ayudarse y evitar que le volvieran a ocurrir cosas así.

En cuanto salió del callejón percibió el pub de magos. Un edificio rodeado de colores (magia) en medio de una zona dorada (la vida de los seres vivos), con diferentes tonos de gris (el alma) y de remolinos color pastel (energías mágicas que se encontraban en el aire), que ella percibía fácilmente… Para ella en todo caso porque para los muggles ese edificio no existía. Se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el colorido edificio, evitando fácilmente las personas iluminadas como cerillas que llegaban en sentido opuesto.

Delante del pub busco a tientas la puerta antes de encontrarla y entrar. Intentando no prestar atención a las miradas que sentía sobre ella y a los calidoscopios de color que veía se dirigió, por costumbre, a lo que debía ser el mostrador. Más específicamente, al joven que se encontraba detrás.

"_¿Q-que desea…?"_ balbuceo el joven camarero algo avergonzado. Notaba que podía confiar en el ya que aunque no quería entrometerse en los problemas de los demás, no dudaba en ayudar, en unos límites, a quien lo necesitaba. Y no era capaz de traicionar la confianza que depositaban en el.

"_Acabo de llegar y necesitaría una habitación durante un tiempo, si es posible… Solo hasta encontrarme una casa"_

"_¡P-por supuesto!"_ dijo él mientras cogía un bloc de debajo de su escritorio _"¿A qué nombre?"_

"_Lùnami Araceae_" respondió ella, preguntándose porque estaba tan nervioso. _No debe estar acostumbrado a ver a extranjeros_, se dijo a sí misma. _"Y me preguntaba si sería tan amable de mostrarme como se llega al Callejón, por favor señor…"_

"_Tom"_ acabo el mago ante la muda pregunta _"Llámame Tom. Como todo el mundo. Venga conmigo"_ La invito, apuntando a lo que debía ser una puerta.

_Es obvio que no ha visto que soy ciega… pero no importa porque, de todos modos, lo puedo seguir… será el método para garantizar que las personas no se den cuenta de mi estado de inmediato_, se dijo a sí misma. Después de este pensamiento ella cambio el palo que llevaba por un hermoso bastón de madera de luna con el pomo en forma de cabeza de lobo. Había hecho el pomo y su contera (la batea que rozaba contra el suelo) de piedra de la luna poniendo en ellos la suficiente magia como para que nadie a parte de ella pudiera tocar el bastón.

Siguió al hombre, cruzando la puerta, y pudo ver una pared de luces de colores ligeramente atenuados que tenía cuatro ladrillos que resaltaban sobre los demás por su color más oscuro. Lùnami vio al camarero apretar sucesivamente el ladrillo superior, el inferior, el derecho y, finalmente, el izquierdo. Vio la pared iluminarse al mismo tiempo que el color se volvía mas pronunciado y al acabar de abrirse vio una ciudad de luces y colores.

Le dio las gracias al camarero y entro en el callejón. _El signo del Espíritu Santo_, pensaba la heredera. _Odio a la religión. Fueron inventadas por Gaïa para su obsceno juego… Es una prueba de que ha apadrinado a los humanos_.

Con ese pensamiento la joven mujer (si se podía decir así) se dirigió al edificio que desempeñaba las mayores protecciones mágicas: el Banco de Gringotts.

**Comentario de la Autora:**

Respecto a la visión de Lùnami (o Harry en mujer) la autora explica que ella ve las cosas así:

Magia: multicolor. Según el color y la opacidad, puede determinar qué tipo de magia es (un hechizo, una criatura…)

Vida: color oro (o dorado). El cuerpo tiene multitud de hilos (vasos sanguíneos) de color dorado. Dependiendo de la opacidad y el color puede determinar la edad, salud,…

Alma: tonos de gris. Rodea a los seres vivos con un halo de color gris y según el color puedes conocer el carácter y según la opacidad la edad del alma.

Energía: colores pasteles. Las energías que fluyen a través de la zona.

Hola a tods!!

Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero es que no he tenido nada de tiempo para poder centrarme en las traducciones!

Espero que a todos os guste el capitulo!

La autora aun no ha vuelto a actualizar, así que estamos al día con ella. Prometo que intentare actualizar lo antes posible cuando ella me envié el nuevo capítulo!

Contestando a los RR:

**Mimesis:** gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que si que es una relación extraña, por eso me gusta tanto.

**Myrna Elva**: gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que si que queda bien como describen a Harry, es genial! Gracias por tu comentario. Un besote.

**Rianne Black:** Hola! A ver, respecto a lo del lycan, supongo que sí que lo seguirá siendo, pero no puedo asegurártelo porque la historia no la escribo yo y la autora no me ha dicho nada aun. El nombre sale en este capítulo: Lùnami Araceae. Gracias por tu comentario!

**Alexander Malfoy Black**: gracias por tu comentario! Siempre son gratificantes! Espero que te guste este capítulo! Un besote!

Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero vuestros RR!

Un besote a tods!


End file.
